


My Morality. (Your Reality Parody)

by Ixdigo



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parody up for interpretation, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixdigo/pseuds/Ixdigo
Summary: Found myself in the DDLC fandom, also found myself writing this. I'm also not putting my name on this self-indulgent mess since it wouldn't be so worth it lol.Edit: nvm.(SPOILERS MAYBE INCLUDED- VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED)





	My Morality. (Your Reality Parody)

* * *

_Every day, I imagine a future where, I could return to you._

_In my control, was a robot of destruction that would have ended you._

_Empty blue skies, polluted by the gases,_

_Move through the world, blast the way straight through their hearts._

_But in this world, that's limit to an ending,_

_When would I find that one, remorseful day?_

_When would I find just that one, remorseful day?_

* * *

_Have we found, yet another exciting adventure to do today?_

_When you were here, everything use to be fun for us, anyways._

_When I can't even describe my own feelings._

_What is the use, when my face now says it all?_

_In this new world, with no unlimited endings._

_What is the use, of me looking in the mirror at all?_

 

* * *

 

_Do my lips, only create bitter words for those, who are dear to me...?_

_What would it be, if I trapped you or in the end, just leave you be..?_

_Fresh new blue skies, devoured by the darkness._

_How can I make sense of my morality?_

_I no longer hear the sound of your laughter._

_What do you call joy in your reality?_

_And in your reality, where we can't be with you anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

_You'll just be gone._

 

 

 


End file.
